The present invention relates to a method and a system used in Chinese character information processing apparatus like computer, typewriter, and the like for inputting Chinese character.
Along with the rapid popularization of electronic computers, especially microcomputers in countries where Chinese characters are used, numerous Chinese character inputting methods and systems for computers have been developed. Up to date, the existing methods and systems still have the following problems:
Generally, the existing keyboard Chinese character inputting methods take into consideration of every individual encoding scheme of Chinese character only, without an overall consideration of the inputting method to facilitate different levels of people with multiple schemes. The existing schemes are either easy to learn but inefficient or hard to learn but efficient. In the relationship between the encoding scheme and inputting system, only one code correspondence table is implemented; no other more convenient auxiliary inputting methods and intelligent software processing have been adapted for the schemes to make it become a practical inputting method while hardware devices and internal code systems have been usually taken into consideration from the view of inputting systems. Therefore the encoding scheme and inputting system fail to cooperate closely. Therefore, higher practical level cannot be achieved and various user's requirements cannot be satisfied widely.
The existing Chinese character inputting systems usually process simplified form or original complex form Chinese characters separately rather than simultaneously.
The majority of the existing Chinese character encoding schemes are realized manually, without being analyzed and studied quantitatively by the computers and an optional design is hardly achieved.
The cross recognition of the last stroke and character pattern of a character in the WBZX Chinese characters Encoding Scheme (Universal System of Encoding Chinese characters and its Keyboard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,926) prevalent in China recently has been being a hard nut to crack by the user because the concepts of character patterns, radicals forming a character as well as the names of keys have increased the information to be remembered. These problems have not been solved up to now.